Like Toy Soldiers
by The One They Call Shamis
Summary: In what was supposed to be a simple bank robbery call, the unimaginable happens, and chaos ensues. The story follows Cyborg and his reactions to the events. Inspired by "Like Toy Soldiers" by Eminem. Cy centered, minor BBRae. Chapter 3 is posted!
1. The Battle

Title: Like Toy Soldiers

Chapter 1: The Event

_**Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win; But the battle wages on, for toy soldiers.**_

It wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a simple call, just a couple street thugs robbing a bank. We weren't even supposed to be there, but the stupid fuckers somehow got their hands on some armor piercing rounds. So the call came to us. I wasn't really concerned about it, even if the bullets coulda shredded through my metallic parts, and could do some serious damage to my organic sections. But no, I went in my normal, happy, cocky-ass self. My best friend was the same way, even giving one of his terrible jokes when we got the call. What I wouldn't give to hear one right now. See, it all happened like this…

*SCENE TRANSITION AKA FLASHBACK*

The Titans arrived on the scene together, as they always did. Cyborg was in his T-Car with Changeling, formerly Beast Boy, Nightwing (AKA Robin) came on his R-Cycle, and Starfire and Raven flew. Police had the bank surrounded, but hadn't made a move due to the multiple hostages inside, being held at gunpoint. The lieutenant on the scene began briefing the Titans upon their arrival. "We're looking at at least 10 gunmen. Automatic rifles, armor-piercing rounds, the works. They were fully prepared for us. We've made several attempts to make contact, but they refuse to answer the phones."

"That's fine with us," Nightwing replied. "We can handle it from here. We just need the blueprints of the bank, and the location of the fuse box inside, and we should be all set."

Inside the bank, the thugs were getting restless. What was supposed to be a simple grab-and-go job turned into a serious hostage situation, which none of them had planned on. They tried to keep a stone face, only because their boss, Frank, was. Their cool demeanor vanished, however, when the lights went out. "Fuck," Frank exclaimed. "Mark, take Matt and Derek and look for a fuse box. And be careful! This is no normal power outage." The three underlings left in a hurry, while the remaining crooks surrounded the leader, all facing different directions. After what seemed like an eternity standing there, staring into darkness, there was a loud crash, and the sound of grinding. An automatic rifle slid into the feet of the leader Frank. There was a small pause, and then two more rifles slid to his feet. "… The fuck?" Frank said.

The other robbers were on edge, especially once one of them shouted, "Show yourselves, you cowards!"

"Right," A rather care-free voice replied. "You guys are the ones with guns to innocent people's heads, and WE'RE the cowards." 2 other voices laughed. One a more muscular, deeper voice. The other, a light-hearted female voice.

"Well if you aren't cowards, then come out and fight!" Frank challenged the unseen voices.

"You know what they say, sir," A different female voice deadpanned. "You need to be careful what you wish for…"

"You just might get it," Another male voice finished for her, equally monotone. With that, there was a low growl, and with a couple flashes of muzzle fire, Frank could have sworn he saw a **green** Bengal Tiger. The man was screaming as he was dragged away deeper into the darkness. The 6 remaining men were too stunned to react, and the heroes took advantage. A blue flash whizzed passed the leader, and immediately took out 2 of them. A green flash followed, taking out another 2. Frank looked around, and realized he was alone. He instantly became paranoid, turning around swiftly, chasing shadows, trying to run away from footsteps he may, or may not, have heard. A clang was heard on the ground, and he realized that half of his custom M16 was on the ground. His primal instincts kicked in, and he did exactly what they told him. He ran for the nearest exit.

He didn't, or couldn't, however, see the black tendrils rising from the tile floor. They wrapped around his leg, and tripped him. Wrapping the rest of the way around his legs, covering them to his waist, they began pulling him away from the door, and slowly into the floor. He screamed the whole way down, but no one came to his rescue, and was silenced when he was engulfed by the black nothingness.

When Raven brought him up, he was unconscious. Cyborg got the lights back on, and the Titans surveyed the scene. The gunmen were piled up in the middle of the floor, in front of the tellers windows. The hostages were bound along the walls, almost like a human wall against sniper rounds. "Raven, Changeling, release the hostages," Nightwing ordered. "Cy, Star, bind the gunmen. I'll unlock the doors for the police to come in." Nightwing strolled over to the door as the others got to work on their respective jobs. He got there and unlocked the door, when Cyborg tapped him on the shoulder. "Yo, Rob?" Cy asked.

"Yeah, Cy?"

"There were supposed to be 10 gunmen right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are there only 9 in the pile?"

A shocked look graced Nightwing's face. _But that would mean…_ As if on queue, 3 loud bangs echoed through the bank. Time seemed to slow down at that point. They all turned toward the source of the noise, just in time to see a green silhouette crumple to the floor. The four standing Titans immediately rushed to the aid of their fallen teammate. They had one thing on their mind, so they completely missed the last gunman exiting the bank with the rest of the rescued hostages. The police were so in shock they didn't notice him either. Cyborg had begun a full diagnostic with his cybernetic eye. Things weren't looking good. All three bullets had shredded through his abdomen. He was bleeding out of his stomach and his liver, and it looked like one went through the spinal cord, but he needed an x-ray to be sure.

None of them needed a cybernetic eye, however, to see that Garfield Logan needed a hospital, and now. Luckily, Nightwing snapped out of the shock long enough to call out orders. "Cyborg, call the nearest hospital and let them know a Titan is on the way in critical condition. Raven, as soon as Cyborg is done with the call, teleport him to that hospital and help the doctors out any way you can. Cyborg can go with you if he wants. Starfire, get the security camera footage and see if we can't find out where the last one snuck off to. I'm going to see if I can't squeeze some info out of their leader." The commands helped snap the Titans out of it, and they immediately set to their duties.

*SCENE TRANSITION: AKA END FLASHBACK*

That's how this whole fiasco started. I can't believe it's been a whole week since I last heard that voice. Things have been pretty quiet around here. Raven and I swap shifts at the hospital watching over him, though most of the time I have to drag her out of the room. Nightwing is doing what he always does with shit like this. He's locked in his office pouring over the security footage, even though the screen is pretty much pitch black. Starfire basically just mopes around. You can usually find her either in the kitchen making more puddings of sadness or in her room. This last week has got me thinking though. It got me thinking about how this city takes us for granted. It's got me thinking about how ungodly lazy "Jump City's finest" can be. They can simply pass off any old robbery to us, and it's automatically our problem. They treat us like saviors, but without the worship. Like leaders without the respect. They treat us like toy soldiers.

A/N: Well ladies and gentlemen, there it is. Yeah I know people have done the whole "oh no Beast Boy gets shot," thing before, but what makes this different is, it doesn't focus on the recovery, or how the team's relationship grows from it. It focuses on how the team, and more specifically on Cyborg, deals with the traumatic event. So hopefully everyone loves it, and I should be back soon to update, unless life wants to bitch slap me… again. So review if you have time, if not, you can always come back and review later. :D So with that, Shamis is out of here.


	2. Blown Composure

Chapter 2: Blown Composure

_**I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure; Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders.**_

The attending nurse stood stunned as Cyborg recounted the story of how Changeling got injured. She was certain she had seen a tear in the human eye of the teen hero. She wanted so bad to come to his side, tell him something that would help him get through it. Unfortunately, she didn't know what to say. After all, what do you tell someone who may lose their best friend, who literally went to hell and back with him? She decided to remain silent, unsure of what to say next. She checked the various fluids and tubes that went into Changeling's body, and left the half-robotic superhero to his thoughts.

He knew it was for the best. He couldn't handle the sympathy he knew she would have tried to give him. There was nothing she could have said that would have made him feel better. Nothing anyone could have said really, other than words from a certain green man that lay in the bed next to him. He had to laugh at that. To think about how much all of them had changed, him changing the least, however. He was the oldest, being 22 now. Though physically he hardly changed at all, due to his "condition," he certainly considered himself the "big brother" of their little family. He was probably the most protective and mature of the 5, or at least that's how he saw it.

Robin, or Nightwing now, had changed a fair amount. He certainly grew into that massive ego of his, standing at 6'1". Cyborg couldn't say for Nightwing's physical build, having never seen him without a costume on, but he is still a martial arts expert. Starfire, everyone assumed anyway, was the same age as Rob, (only the Titans still called him that.) at 21. It was hard to say for sure since Tamaranian years are longer than Earth years. She also grew significantly, now being the tallest, and skinniest Titan. Raven changed fairly drastically as well. Still the shortest of the 5, standing at 5'7", she was by far the most beautiful, fitting her 19 year old age. Though Cyborg wouldn't openly admit it, she could even turn HIS head when she wanted to. He couldn't believe that, while Star had always been good looking, Raven had turned into a knock out.

The one who ended up changing the most, however, was Changeling. He, much like Nightwing, had taken to the new name at 18, just last year. In 4 years, Garfield Logan finally grew up, physically anyway. He was toned, but not buff, tall, but not gigantic, now at 6'3". Even though he had grown significantly, he was still the same Garfield Logan. He still cracked bad jokes, he still spent HOURS on the GameStation, and he still ate that disgusting tofu. He wasn't doing any of that right now, obviously, which threw Cyborg right back into his funk. He couldn't quit beating himself up about this. No matter how many times the computer half of his brain ran through the event, the human half kept berating him, telling him that there had to be something different he could have done. Something. ANYTHING.

Raven was just as bad. If she wasn't at the hospital trying to heal him with her powers (even though she knows her powers don't work as well with deep tissue injuries), she sits in her room, doing only God knows what. Nightwing told Cyborg once he thought he heard crying coming from her room, but both didn't know how to handle the situation, knowing what an emotional Raven can do.

His thoughts were broken, as the subject of the last thought entered the room. "Time to head home," she informed him. He nodded. He absolutely hated leaving his best friend, but every time he thought that, his brain reminded him that if there was anyone on the Titans that could keep Changeling safe better than him, it was Raven. So he got out of his seat, gave his sister a big hug, and walked out of the room to check out. He was nearly to the T-Car when his communicator rung. He opened it and Nightwing's face appeared on the screen. "What's up, Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"We got trouble downtown, Cyborg," Nightwing informed him. "Cinderblock is tearing things up and me and Star could really use some-" He was interrupted as a loud crash could be heard through the speaker. Nightwing looked up from the communicator and his eyes grew wide with worry. "STARFIRE!" He screamed as the screen went black.

"NIGHTWING!" Cyborg screamed at the blank screen. He immediately jumped into the driver's seat of the T-Car._ I'll be damned if I let this happen again,_ Cyborg thought to himself. _I'm not going to lose another friend damnit._ He punched a few keys into the communicator, turning on the siren they had built into the T-Car. The communicator screen came alive with directions to the fray his family was involved in. _Just hold out a little longer, Rob. I'll be there soon._

*SCENE TRANSITION*

"STARFIRE!" Nightwing screamed, turning off the communicator. He looked up just in time to see Cinderblock standing over his beloved, whom he just shoulder drove into a yellow Hummer H3, successfully bending the hood at a 90 degree angle. Starfire wasn't moving, which threw Nightwing into a full blown rage. He rushed the stone behemoth, throwing 2 explosive disks at him. They hit Cinderblock square on from the side, forcing him to stumble away from the fallen heroine. Pulling out his trusty bo staff, Nightwing closed the gap, leaped into the air, and smacked Cinderblock right in the face with a powerful blow. Cinderblock stumbled back 2 more steps, but recovered enough to grab Robin by his foot as he tried a flying head kick.

Turning swiftly, Cinderblock threw Nightwing down the street into the windshield of a Prius. Trying to shake the blurriness out of his vision, Nightwing looked up in time to see Cinderblock preparing to deliver the final blow. He drew back his massive stone fist, when the largest sonic blast Nightwing had ever seen, hit the stone behemoth square in the chest. A second one followed it, though not as large as the first, forcing the monster back several steps. With a loud cry, Cyborg leapt through the air, throwing a massive right into the concrete creature's jaw. Cinderblock continued his retreat under a flurry of blows from the half metal half man.

Then, with strength that Cyborg didn't even know he had, he threw the granite colossus into a brick wall. There was no time to recover for Cinderblock, however, because Cyborg continued his blitzkrieg. Eventually, Cinderblock quit even trying to defend, letting blow after blow hit him in the face. He slumped to the concrete, hoping the metal man would take it as a sign of defeat. Cyborg wouldn't quit. Even as the mobile statue fell to the sidewalk, Cyborg continued the relentless assault, raining down blow after blow to Cinderblock's face. So fast and so hard were the blows, they were actually forcing chips off of Cinderblock. Nightwing watched, shocked at this display of pure blind rage shown by his friend and teammate. He couldn't do anything except watch as Cyborg clapped his hands together, lifting them up in preparation for one, final blow. As he thrust to deliver it, it was caught by something. _SomeONE,_ Cyborg realized when he opened the eye he didn't know he closed. Standing directly between him and his prey, was an orange-hued, battered and bruised, clothes torn to shreds, Starfire.

"Please, the Cinderblock has conceded, end this senseless violence," she pleaded to her friend. Cyborg could have continued. He could have beat the concrete colossus into nothing but rubble, but the dirt and bruises that covered Starfire's body, the ragged clothes that barely clung to her, and the tears that continued to stream down her face forced him to stop. He couldn't handle it anymore, the rage finally subsiding. Unfortunately, the rage was being replaced by a new emotion, a new level of depression. He did it again. He let his family get hurt. _Why couldn't I be faster?_ He belittled himself. _I could have stopped Cinderblock from hurting Star. He nearly killed Rob. I could have kept him from being in that position in the first place._

The mental reaming continued the whole ride home. It continued while he examined Star and Rob in the med bay. It even continued after he cleared them (some deep bruising is not nearly enough to stop our Titans!). Nightwing, however, decided to attempt to comfort his depressed friend. "Cy. I know you must feel like this is your fault, me and Star getting hurt, but it's not," he began. "If anything, it's my fault. I easily could have called you or Raven sooner, but I didn't. Star and I both knew the dangers of going in short-handed, and accepted them. We wanted to make sure we had someone at BB's side the whole time, so we waited. Bottom line Vic, the blame goes to me on this one, not you."

With that, Nightwing left the med bay. Cyborg stayed behind, putting his hands in his face. The horrible truth that he nearly lost 3 of his best friends in 2 days finally hit him, and he cried himself to sleep that night.

A/N: Good God, it's finally done! Chapter 2 of the drama is over! This chapter was pretty intense I must say. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to update. Life has gotten pretty hectic recently. I'm failing my classes, again. I'm also looking for an apartment. I'm trying to write in my spare time but I'm lucky if I get a paragraph a day in! Bottom line, I have no intention of stopping, but the updates will probably be few and far between, just a heads up. Now, on a less depressing note, time for the mailbag!

**The Cretan**- "First off, I finished Sonfic, GO. Good story. Sorry, it took awhile. I'm a  
rabid BB fan and there's lots of stories about him. Now, thank you for writing  
this. Cy never gets enough credit. I'm DEFINITELY gonna be keepin an eye on  
this. It'd be cool if Cy has to kick some ** at the hospital should someone  
come lookin for BB. At times Vic and Gar are more brothers than friends. Keep  
rockin."

_Once again my first reviewer! Thank you for the kind words once again, and I'm more than proud with how both stories have come out. I had to write this though because I also noticed how Cy almost never gets love on this site. Hopefully people will read this and pick up on it!_

**crazynerd**- "Love it. Very insightful on cys feelings. Love it. Incredible work

Did I mention that I loved it?"

_Once or twice XD. As was with most of the situations in __Songfic, GO!__, I know a fair amount of what the main character (Cyborg in this case) is going through. Losing, or being close to losing, a best friend like this, has been a nightmare of mine for a really long time, so stuff like that makes me pretty knowledgeable about the topic._

**KOnders1044**- "ahhh! I love eminem... so that just makes it even better!... I swear I read  
this story four times over with Like Toy Soldiers playing over and over while  
I read it... please continue! :)"

_Same here! :D Eminem is by far one of my favorite rappers, and even if it technically isn't a songfic, I still got all my inspiration from his song. I try to listen to the song at least once a day if I'm writing. It sets the tone so well!_

Well, that's all for me sports fans! Now, before I forget, I would like to point out now that, NOWHERE in this story do I claim to own the Teen Titans, or any characters related to them, because I don't. I would really rather not have the big wigs coming after me if I can avoid it. So, until next time, it's ya boy Shamis signing off! As always, Stay classy, !


	3. That Publication

Chapter 3: That Publication

_**But now he's fucked the game up, 'cause one of the ways I came up; Was through that publication, the same one that made me famous. Now the owner of it has a grudge against me for nothing? Well fuck it, that mother fucker can get it too, fuck him then.**_

"I know, you know, that I'm not telling-"

*Click*

"ORDER NOW!"

*Click*

"SPARTANS! WHAT IS YOUR-"

*Click*

"Cinderblock dead at the-"

*Click*

_Wait. What?_ He thought.

*Click*

"-after the horrendous beating at the hands of the Teen Titan Cyborg. A downtown resident, whose apartment was close to where the scuffle took place, shot a video of it on his phone. Now I'm going to warn all our viewers that this footage is from a cell phone, so the quality of it won't be as good as a studio camera, but the quality is good enough for us to be able to see just fine what is going on. Also, the footage is considered graphic, so those with weak hearts or young children should turn away now."

Nightwing watched the whole battle take place again in the form of a slightly blurry video. It started shortly after him and Star had made it there, Nightwing giving his normal witty banter. He couldn't even remember what he said. The footage showed everything. It showed Nightwing's botched roundhouse kick, Starfire's barrage of starbolts, Cyborg's massive sonic cannon blasts, everything. What horrified Nightwing most, however, was the close up on Cyborg as he mercilessly pummeled Cinderblock. The footage cut out just after Star had come in to stop Cy.

"As you all can see, after several blows to the head area, the creature known as Cinderblock clearly concedes, refusing to block or counterattack. Cyborg continued the onslaught, to the point where a teammate had to physically restrain him. Cinderblock died late last night at Jump City General Hospital. Though the doctors say they aren't entirely sure what they could have done to help the poor behemoth, one has to question what would have happened, had Cyborg just let him admit defeat."

"He would have been in jail a week and broken out, like always," Nightwing scoffed.

"There has yet to be any legal action against the hero, although one has to imagine there should be SOME form of punishment against the half metal man. Several citizens are actually calling out to the District Attorney of Jump City to make a case against the famed hero. Also-" A loud crash from the kitchen interrupted the report. Nightwing turned to see a large coffee stain on the far wall, and Cyborg, whom apparently just walked into the room, looking like he just threw the game losing interception of the Super Bowl. "God DAMNIT!" he finally screamed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

After a short pause, he spoke again. "How long," he spoke in a whisper, to the point Nightwing was struggling to hear him. "How long have we protected this city? Protected our home? Guarded it with our lives against every fucking kook, powered up freak and nut job with money? How often do we put our lives on the line just so these people can get a decent night's sleep?" Nightwing stayed silent, knowing his friend/roommate/teammate just needed to vent. "6 years, Rob. SIX FUCKING YEARS! We ruined our chances at a childhood just so people can live their lives. I make 1 fucking mistake, and people forget all of it. They've forgotten that 7 years ago Jump City had the worst crime rate in America, and when we came along it got cut by half in SIX MONTHS!"

Cyborg's rant was cut short, as the tower phone rang. Nightwing got up and grabbed it. "Titans Tower, what seems to be the trouble...? Uh-huh… Yes sir… But… I understand that sir, but… Yeah… I understand sir… Yes sir… Yes sir… Thank you for your time… Good bye." Now, Cyborg isn't empathic, that's Raven's department. However, he could definitely see the pain on Nightwing's face. This wasn't going to be good.

"That was the Chief of Police. He's called a press conference and I'm going to tell our side of the story," Nightwing explained._ Well it could be worse,_ Cyborg thought to himself. However, Nightwing wasn't done. "However, there is also an announcement I'm being forced to give. It is," he explained, pausing for a moment, "the decision of the Chief, that you are… unable… to perform as a crime fighter."

Cy felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "What?" he said, not believing his hearing sensors (A/N: Assuming Cyborg doesn't have REAL ears? It's been a while since I've seen the show so I'm not entirely sure.) They were kicking him off the team. For doing his job, too? This wasn't fair. _How could they do this to me?_ He angrily thought to himself. _How could they treat me like I'm worthless?_ Cyborg said nothing else, just left the common room and made a bee line straight to his own. He didn't even acknowledge Starfire as he walked passed her in the hallway. He entered the sanctuary known as his room, and proceeded to punch the far wall as hard as his metal arms would allow him. The walls were reinforced to help support all the tech that Cy needed to stay alive, but he made dents all the same.

He slept for a few hours, realizing he needed to calm down before he really snapped. He woke up a couple hours later, when Nightwing reminded him that his shift at the hospital was going to start soon. "Also, the press conference will start here in about an hour, in case you were thinking about watching it. I'm bringing in a couple Honorary Titans to help out until BB recovers and the chief will let you come back. It's Argent and Hot Spot (A/N: I may be doing some EXTREMELY minor HotSpotxArgent later, but I'm not sure), and they should be in by tonight." With that, Nightwing left. Cyborg was not at all happy about hearing about his replacement. It made him feel inadequate, but he shook those thoughts from his head, making himself exit his room, and make the semi-short drive to the hospital.

When Cyborg arrived, it was the typical routine. The nurse at the front desk gave him her best wishes, he talked Raven into going home so she could get some actual sleep, and he had a one way conversation with his best friend. After talking about everything between the new Pokémon game to come out, to the thoughts running through his mind about being "replaced," he decided to check out the press conference.

It looked like the whole city was there, as the camera panned out across the mass of human beings gathered in front of city hall, where a podium and several folding chairs were placed facing the crowd. Cy immediately recognized a couple of the people in the chairs. Closest to the podium was Nightwing, the Mayor to his right, followed by the Chief of Police, the two California state senators and one of the representatives, both from Jump City. The rest of them he couldn't name, however he knew they were higher up political figures, looking for a little camera time. The cameras from the news channel, as well as dozens of others, finally rested on the podium, where Nightwing was preparing to give his speech. "Hello, everyone," he started, looking slightly uncomfortable up there. "Thank you all for coming. I'm sure you all know what this press conference is about." He paused for a moment to shuffle his papers around.

"I've called this press conference in response to Cinderblock's attack on the city yesterday. I'm sure you all have seen coverage of the attack, so I will not recount what happened. What has occurred is in the past, and cannot be undone. That being said, however, I do not condone what Cyborg has done. The Titans are not executioners. All villains should be entitled to a speedy and fair trial, and the court should decide their fate. So, due to the outcome of yesterday's battle, I have hereby removed the Titan Cyborg from the team until further notice. There will be 2 Honorary Titans coming in to help the team with crime fighting, but I refuse to release names, to keep the bad guys on their toes."

Cyborg couldn't take anymore. He flipped channels to watch the remainder of 300, and sat and talked about some of his favorite scenes to Changeling.

*SCENE TRANSITION*

Nightwing sighed to himself. He ruffled around his papers some more, clearly uncomfortable. "I know I said I didn't condone Cyborg's actions, but I completely understand them," he continued, discarding the written speech from the podium. "I want to ask everyone here a question. Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for them? Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for 'em? Well, the thing about the Titans is, we're more than just a team. We're a family. We all feel this way about each other. We would all gladly give our lives for each other, in some cases more than others. The first person who Cyborg connected to when the Titans formed was Beast Boy. They were a lot a like in a lot of ways. Different in several, but they grew closer because of it.

"Cyborg once told me, when I was recovering from a Slade attack, 'I'm sorry.' I asked him what he was sorry for, since it wasn't him that made the attack happen. He responded by saying, 'I'm sorry there was nothing I could do to stop it.' Cyborg feels like the protective big brother, and when he feels like he's failed in protecting one of his family members, he takes it hard. Harder than any of us could even imagine, probably. I want you all to think of a friend who is close to you. So close in fact, you would consider them a brother or sister. Now picture that person getting hurt, severely. What would your first reaction be? Pain? Rage? Depression? Cyborg feels that 1000 times over, because of who got hurt.

"I will keep my decision to suspend Cyborg from the team, due to my past friendship with the police chief. However, I want you all to think about this speech the next time any of you call for blood. I want you all to put yourselves in our shoes, putting our well-being on the line every day. If you want to take our jobs, then by all means take 'em. Until then, we'll keep you safe as best we can." With that, Nightwing left the podium. He didn't take his seat. He merely brushed passed the mayor, and the chief, without a word, and walked slowly to the R-Cycle. He put on his helmet, revved the engine several times, and drove off, leaving an extremely stunned crowd in his wake.

A/N: Holy hell it took me forever to finally get this done, and for that I apologize. Although, I did enjoy writing Nightwing as a decent guy, instead of a douche like he normally is. Like I said last time, the updates are going to be few and far between. I'm going to try to keep them at once a month maximum, but we'll have to see how things go. Although, on the plus side, I'm planning this story out a lot better than I did with my old one, so that should help the updates along quicker, albeit slightly. Anyway, my favorite part, the MAILBAG!

**tmmdeathwishraven- **"Oh my poor Cy. He is like the older brother in the Teen Titan family. And  
everyone knows that, you hurt the little siblings, and big brother is gonna  
beat the **nuggets outta ya. And when he can't get there in time, he is going  
to beat himself up over it. Which is what Cyborg does here. I love how you  
portated him as the almost father figure to them.

_Thanks for reviewing again! A friend of mine who Beta'd for me last chapter said something similar, and so I'm really working hard to make sure I get deep into Cy's feelings on this one. In all the other stories I've tried to write I've struggled with that kind of thing, but I'm glad to see I'm at least doing well with this one._

**Nezzie13-** "Okay, I love Eminem's music, so I was beyond excited when I saw the title.

I'm so glad this lived up to my mental hype! Can't wait to read more!"

_Woo hoo! Someone else NOT disappointed in my writing! I'm on a roll baby!_

**Nezzie13-** "It certainly was intense! Good for you!"

_I normally try not to lie when I say stuff like that! Thanks!_

One more thing before I call it quits for the chapter. I made several references to either TV shows, movies, or other songs in this chapter, and I'm curious to see if anyone catches them. Well that's all I have for this chapter. I'll get chapter 4 up as soon as possible guys. Until next time, Shamis is out!


End file.
